More than Sisterly Love
by The Goon
Summary: Setsuna puts her life at risk to rescue Konoka from a winged demon that kidnaps her. KonokaXSetsuna oneshot.


**This is a oneshot based on a KonokaXSetsuna pairing, and there is a bit of yuri in it. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! **

* * *

Setsuna Sakurazaki was very protective of her close friend Konoka Konoe. Of course, it was somewhat her duty to do so. But lately she had been thinking. What if it's for another reason? She shook her head to try to concentrate on her studies.

Konoka was just getting dressed after a nice warm shower when Asuna and Negi opened the door to leave. "Where are you two going?" asked Konoka. "We're getting food for tonight!" said Asuna. "We'll be back soon!" said Negi. Asuna and Negi left to get groceries, leaving Konoka alone with nothing to do. She opened the window to get some fresh air into the room. She closed her eyes and smelled the fresh air.

Then a big shadow was cast over the room. Konoka opened her eyes and saw that it was not as bright as it used to be. She took her wand out from her school uniform just in case she needed it, even though it could only heal. She turned around and saw an ugly demon with bright red eyes and a horn coming from the front. It also had wings, sharp claws, and lots of teeth. Konoka let out a loud scream as it came towards her.

Setsuna heard the loud scream of Konoka. She grabbed her sword and ran straight into Konoka's room. The window was left open and a soft breeze was blowing through. "Help me Set-Chan!" cried Konoka. Setsuna looked out the window and saw Konoka being carried away by a flying demon. "OJOSAMA!" cried Setsuna. She hopped out the window and ran on top of rooftops to chase her down.

The winged demon was fast and easily got Setsuna off its track. But Setsuna saw where it went. It headed into the mountain just outside of Mahora. "Damn!" cursed Setsuna, "this thing is hard to catch up to!" She wiped the sweat off her forehead and continued to chase the demon down.

Inside the magical cave, Konoka was dropped down onto an altar in the center. The winged demon landed close by the altar. "What are you going to do with me?" asked a trembling Konoka. The demon gave a merciless smile, and smacked Konoka down on the ground. He then stomped on her, depriving her of her breath. "Set-Chan!!!" she cried.

* * *

Setsuna finally could see the entrance to the cave where the demon had taken Konoka. It was a long way up, but Setsuna would stop at nothing to rescue Konoka. She hopped up the rocky steps, drew her blade, took a deep breath, and entered the cave.

The cave was cold and damp. Setsuna could barely see anything inside except for a faint light that was always straight ahead of her. "OJOSAMA!" she cried. "OJOSAMA!" No response. She continued to wonder until she heard someone cry, "Set-Chan!!!!" "OJOSAMA!" she cried. She followed the voice of Konoka Konoe until she hit her head against something. Suddenly, the lights went on in the cave, and she had seen that she had bumped into the hoof of the winged demon.

It looked down at Setsuna, and she saw a horrible sight; parts of Konoka's clothing were in its mouth. It couldn't have eaten her, could it? "If you did _anything_ to Konoka you're mincemeat!" shouted an angry Setsuna. She leaped into the air and swung her blade through the demon's horn and landed on its back.

The demon flew up in the air and tried spinning around to knock Setsuna off. "Shit!" she cursed, "I'll have to keep running with it!" She ran to the left when it would spin to the right, and vice versa. One thing that she didn't know about the demon, however…it could light certain parts of its body on fire. Only one part at a time, but still on fire. In this case, she was on its left wing, so it lit its wings on fire.

"Shit!" cursed Setsuna. Her feet had been caught on fire, as did her skirt. She had no choice but to jump off the demon and into the small puddle of water at the bottom of the cave. The demon seemed to have not noticed where Setsuna landed. It looked around to try and find her. Setsuna had already hid behind one of the big rocks, barefoot and skirt less, all because that damned thing lit her on fire.

The demon had opened up its stomach, and from where Setsuna was, she saw the disturbing sight of Konoka being trapped inside a strange, magical bubble. "That's it!" cried Setsuna, "You're going down!" She charged at the demon, not thinking about the consequences or the risks. The demon turned around and, using the back of its hand, threw Setsuna right into the wall.

Unable to see anything, Setsuna tried to focus on the demon that was coming towards her to finish her off. She was thrown into the other wall behind the demon. It looked at her seemingly lifeless body and sniffed it. It opened its mouth, ready for a good meal. But instead of a juicy human girl, it tasted its own blood, and some metal. Setsuna had tricked the demon into thinking she was dead, and cut off its tongue.

"You're mine now!" said Setsuna. She stabbed both of the demon's eyes, which caused it to blindly run into the cave walls. She cut through both of its wings, then hopped down and cut open the bubble that contained Konoka. She carried Konoka out of the cave, leaving the demon to die slowly.

* * *

Konoka woke up just as Setsuna was carrying her into her room. "S-Set-Chan?" Setsuna did not look down at her. She opened the door and laid her down on her bed. "I'll get some things to help you," said Setsuna, "You just rest up." Konoka smiled weakly and turned to look at the back of Setsuna's head. "You know, Set-Chan," she said, "I know you were worried about me! So you don't need to hide your tears from me!"

Setsuna turned around and showed the tears she was shedding coming down her red cheeks. She grabbed some bandages and alcohol and sat down next to Konoka to tend to her wounds. She started with Konoka's right shoulder, which had been cut by the demon's claw. She poured a little alcohol on it, and then wrapped it up in bandages.

"Set-Chan!" said Konoka, "You're bleeding!" Setsuna looked at herself and realized Konoka was right. She had an open cut on the sole of her right foot. "Let me get that, Set-Chan!" Konoka took the bandages and wrapped them around Setsuna's bleeding foot. "Ojosama," said Setsuna, "you're bleeding, too!" Konoka looked down and blood stains on her skirt. "I know it's going to be awkward," said Set-Chan, "but I need you to take your skirt off." "Uh…okay, Set-Chan." Konoka slid down her school skirt and saw that the bleeding came from behind her thigh.

"Just hold still a moment, Ojosama," said Setsuna. Setsuna laid Konoka's leg out straight so she could wrap the bandage around where Konoka was bleeding. But while she was doing so, Konoka started slipping off the bed. "Watch out, Ojosama!" said Setsuna, but it was too late. Konoka had slipped and fallen face first, giving Setsuna a good long look at her purple panties. Konoka got back up, and then sat back down.

"I'm sorry, Set-Chan!" she said, "Keep going!" Setsuna had eventually finished bandaging Konoka's thigh. "Set-Chan," said Konoka, "I'm sorry." "For what?" asked Setsuna. "For putting you through all of this. I let myself get caught by that demon, and I made you suffer so much to rescue me!" "It's okay, Ojosama," said Setsuna, "I'm fine, really!" Setsuna got up and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to wash my face real quick," said Setsuna. As Setsuna went into the bathroom, Konoka got under her covers to relax.

Setsuna washed her face with cold water, and then looked at herself in the mirror. _What was that back there?_ she thought, _Helping her bandage her wounds…it felt good!_ She shook her head to try and get her mind off of it. She went back into the room and chuckled.

Konoka had fallen fast asleep in her bed. _She's pretty cute when she's…oh what the hell am I thinking?_ She tried to get her mind off it, but she couldn't. She sat next to Konoka and brushed her hand through Konoka's hair. She sat back on her pillow and looked up at the ceiling. _Maybe I'll shut my eyes for a little bit,_ she thought, _then I'll get back to practicing my swordsmanship._ She shut her eyes and relaxed, but within the next minute, she was out like a light.

* * *

The bright morning sun was shining through the window. Setsuna opened her eyes and brushed her bangs off her eyes. She yawned and stretched out her legs after a long night of sleep. But then she felt her right knee dig into someone else's thigh, which made Setsuna's heart pound even faster. She had completely forgotten that Konoka was sleeping right next to her. She looked at Konoka's soft sleeping face that reminded her of who it was she swore to protect. Then she knew why she did what she did. Why she was there to protect Konoka.

Because she loved her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Please review :)**


End file.
